


The Ways of the Wicked

by Nlk88



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nlk88/pseuds/Nlk88
Summary: There is nothing quite like finding your irresponsible, floozy, flake of a mother dead on a couch...Unless her death causes an 18 year old to become your legal guardian. Forcing you to change towns, schools, gang territories, daily life itself, it’s fine.Let’s just throw in a dark haired dream in a serpent jacket and the fact that your newfound cousin doesn’t know your a Wicked Witch. It’ll be fine!.....right?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Ways of the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t normally write fan fiction (even though I love it) but I just just couldn’t get this idea out of my head. Unbetad so have mercy please. Enjoy. 
> 
> Ps I’m about to butcher canon in Sabrina pretty badly FYI

Prolong 

Throughout the ages there have been legends, fairy tales, myths, and horrors about the creatures known as witches. Stories describing warted and hunchbacked hags inhabiting dilapidated cottages covered in moss and ivy deep in the forest and beautiful enchantresses in regal castles. Wicked stepmothers brewing poisons while having afternoon tea with their talking mirrors. Words portrayed through the thread in tapestries and then inked onto the pages of books. As of late (the last hundred years) the humans have begun to try to tell our story through a medium called film. 

Poor lambs, they only have fragments of the truth. A mixed bag menagerie of a stereotypes and falsehoods. A good way to get killed when you encounter the real thing. One must understand ones opponents to properly defend oneself if the situation calls for it....

My apologies child, I’m digressing. 

This is not the legend of how the humans tried to tell our story. 

It’s the tale of how one young witch, from a little place in upstate New York called Greendale, accidentally ripped the naive wool off the eyes off a particular group of humans. She did this simply by discovering through a series of unfortunate events that her only family member left, who was not dead or incarcerated, was none other than Riverdale’s red headed heiress Cheryl Blossom. 

And having the misfortune of being born with the magical designation of wicked.....

Good thing Cordelia West has never considered herself a helpless creature.....


End file.
